


Forty bleats

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Demon Summoning, Demons, Demonstuck, F/M, First Impressions, First Time, French Kissing, Friendly Neighbourhood Demons, Gamzee Messes Up, Gamzee Thinks Humans Are Adorable, Gentle Sex, Good Great-Grandmother Condesce, Horn Stimulation, Incubus Gamzee, Interspecies Awkwardness, Jane Doesn't Mind, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Nervousness, Purring Trolls, Ritual Sex, Scary Clowns, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Shyness, Sleepy Kisses, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning, The trolls are demons, Tongue Piercings, Tongues, Virginity Kink, Watching Someone Sleep, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt by thepeppermama-</p><p>
  <i>"lazy ass incubus Gam meets tiny, very innocent, very human Jane."</i>
</p><p>But knowing Gamzee I really doubt he could pull off the 'sensual sex demon' act so he just winds up being all gangly and awkward. Jane regrets ever trying out that obscure demon summoning ritual she found in her great-grandma's journal in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty bleats

**Author's Note:**

> Now with beautiful [fanart](http://cyanideoreo.tumblr.com/post/133118229290/this-is-what-happens-when-i-get-time-off) from the wonderful cyanideoreo!

Cleaning out the attic wasn't something Jane was originally looking forward to. It was dark and stuffy and Jane was certain there were bats lurking in the corners; or at least she thought there was, because she could occasionally hear weird snuffling and skittering noises. Either rats or bats. Either way, something small and fluffy with scabbly little hands.

With a huff she stooped down, trying to drag a moth-eaten box out from under a support beam. She gave a tug and with a soft _riiiiip_ one side of the box tore open, spilling a mixture of junk across the wooden floor and causing her to stumble backwards, landing heavily on her rump in a cloud of dust.

Coughing violently Jane pawed at her face, trying to squint past the dust blurring her vision. Yet another reason to hate cleaning out the attic; dust just got everywhere and now it was up her nose and in her eyes. She coughed again then sneezed, sending up another whirlwind of particles before wiping her eyes, nostrils tingling. It was a few moments before she moved, getting back up to her feet and swiping her dirty palms against the fabric of her jeans.

Admittedly she found some interesting things; a giant weird red pitchfork like thing, an absolutely ridiculous amount of sparkly pink lipstick, hundreds of old rings packed into a tattered old handbag, a set of cow skulls, a mountain of hair brushes and several small red mouse plushies which Jane assumed were cat toys. Her family never had any pet cats as far as she knew, so she set the toy mice aside to give to Roxy on a later date.

The skulls were interesting since they had been bleached stark white and carved with incredible array of intricately detailed patterns; Jane likewise saved them since she knew Dirk's younger brother had a fondness for dead creatures and taxidermy so he might appreciate the skulls. Jane herself didn't think she could deal with having the grinning dead things watching her all the time.

The lipstick and hair brushes she binned while the rings she carefully put in a separate bag to give to a pawnshop later. Jane wasn't one for jewelry, especially rings since she felt they would be cumbersome if she had to constantly take them off whenever she wanted to bake. It sounded just annoying.

Investigating the far end of the attic yielded some more odd items along with the body of a half decomposed raccoon. That was one find she could've done without and she had to fetch the thick cleaning gloves to extract the carcass which she threw out into the rubbish bin near the curb. Thankfully the smell didn't linger that much so Jane managed to drag out several more boxes from against the wall without too much gagging though she did get some spiderwebs tangled in her hair and sticking to her glasses.

Whatever, spiders didn't bother her, gangly legged hairy beasts that they are. All she had to do was blow in their direction and they fled on their weird pawed little feet. Speaking of spiders, she even found a weird little blue robotic one within one of the boxes. It looked like some broken up walkie-talkie and Jane just chucked it out, along with several empty plastic bottles and a a thickly knotted noose she found curled up on the support beam. She also found copious amount of of hair gel, a giant blue rifle that was snapped in half and looked like it came right out of a fantasy game along with some adorable old cuttlefish plushies.

The two piles she was making near the attic ladder grew larger and larger; one to toss and the other to keep. It was tiresome, dusty and dark but somehow Jane had started to enjoy digging through all the odd things within the attic. True, her arms became laden with scratches, her glasses kept on getting caked with dust and her hair was a mess but she liked it. Admittedly she could've done without the rotten animal carcass but Jane guessed she had to luck out at least once.

Overall however it was enjoyable. She managed to clean out one end of the attic and was about to turn before she hesitated, peering into the gloom; it seems she missed something. Moving forward Jane noticed it was crammed right against the corner, nearly indistinguishable from the darkness. Reaching out she cautiously groped about before feeling her fingers brush up against rough fabric. A bag?

Carefully she flailed about until she found the thick rope tying the bag shut and dragged the sack out of the shadows, making sure it didn't split open. When she finally tugged the bag out until it was mostly within the scant illumination of the one light bulb in the attic she let go before checking the sack over; it was a dull brown and altogether unremarkable. However she could see pressure against the fabric and without pause she unwrapped the knotted rope, grimacing as the harsh fabric nipped at her palms.

With a soft rustle the bag collapsed and she reached inside and pulled out the object, feeling cold smooth wood before an elaborately carved box emerged from the mouth of the bag. Curious, she looked it over; the box was large and, despite it's age, was polished and gleaming. Jane shifted until she was settled crosslegged on the attic floor, the chest sitting before her. The front of the box had a large dull gold keyhole and, predictably, the top wouldn't budge when she tried to open it.

 _Darnit, that key could be anywhere,_ Jane thought in irritation, running the pads of her fingers along the top of the box; on the centre was a strange circular image, with dozens of coils and swirls twisting inside. It was surrounded with twelve symbols that seemed oddly familiar to her and when she traced her finger tip around the one closest, which looked like an elegant looping N, she felt a cold spark snap at her finger, numbing her entire hand. With a quiet curse she yanked her hand back, rubbing at the tinging flesh with her other hand.

Rather than being panicked or frightened, her curiosity was just fueled even more; what _was_ in this box? As an amateur detective she felt obligated to find out what was in this strange caved chest, even if she had to claw it open with her bare hands. Speaking of hands; she briskly shook her spark-snapped hand, feeling pins and needles steadily crawl along it as the feeling slowly returned. Well, she braved a dead possum, so unless there was a collection of severed fingers within the chest she doubt it would shock her too much.

Jane gave a grunt, digging her fingers into the side hinges of the box and attempting to pry it open but it still refused to budge. Fed up she simply smashed her fist down upon the top, snapping the wood with a loud _crack_ and sending a sharp spike of pain shooting up her arm. She grimaced, shaking out her hand before prying the split top off and tossing it into the trash pile before peering curiously inside.

Instead of a Kings ransom of jewelry or severed phalanges like she was expecting resting inside the box was a large, tattered book bound in a dark leather. Tentatively Jane reached inside and pulled out the journal, rubbing her thumbs against the smooth cover while looking it over in bemusement; in sharp contrast to the fairly modest material the journal was inscribed with 'Daemone salmoning guide yo' in sparkly pink gel pen. There was also a faded lipstick print on the lower left corner.

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing instantly who the journal belonged to; the sparkly letters, the gratuitous pink. It was just like her great-grandmother without a doubt.

Truthfully Jane didn't know too much about her fairly infamous great-grandmother. She knew enough from her father's tales and her own research that her relative had apparently nose dived off the deep end after the death of her husband Sassacre. This descent into grief-fueled rage and instability resulted in a horrendous massacre and with a numerous local law enforcers getting impaled with a literal fishing trident hurled by the old woman. She had also committed hundreds of robberies- most in broad daylight -and desecrated countless stores and houses with sparkly pink glitter paint and even punched out the Mayor before beginning her murderous rampage.

It had, according to rumours, taken over a dozen SWAT teams to finally take her down and even then she killed a few and injured countless more before she finally died, body riddled with over fifty bullets. Not too shabby for a woman who was over a hundred years old.

However it was not exactly the family legacy Jane wanted.

But despite her great-grandmother's faults and infamous final foot print Jane couldn't help but be extremely curious as to what her relative had kept in this journal considering it had been hidden way in the attic.

Shifting back Jane squirmed excitedly in place as she flipped the journal over, studying the cover for a long moment before gingerly opening the book. The faded glittery pink ink her ancestor used was in sharp contrast to the dull yellow paper- as Jane ran her fingers along the thick pages she was quite sure it was actually parchment. Jane's sucked in a tight breath as she read the pink text making up the title page for the journal;

_'this pier is ma salmonin' book aboat demons and them otter dark ships yo so use dis at ya own risk'_

Jane's eyes widened behind her glasses, _Demons...._ , she thought, running her fingers down the rough page. She knew her great-grandmother had been fairly eccentric as aptly shown by the gratuitous nautical puns but demon summoning? That seemed a bit more sinister and supernatural than she'd give her ancestor credit for.

Still, this was too good for her to pass up. Rolling her shoulders she flicked to the next page; like the last page each word was scrawled in glittery tyrian ink though it was faded with age. This one seemed to be an index and Jane ran her fingers down the parchment as she mentally ran through the list, _Summoning rituals, offerings, sacrifices, rewards and repercussions...just what had my great-grandmother been doing dappling about in this kind of thing?_

Buck teeth digging into her lower lip Jane ran her gaze down the page again, noting that one set of the demons had numerous sparkly hearts scribbled around them. Her ancestors favourites? Curious she flicked through the pages, noting with fascination the creatures- _demons_ -had artfully drawn pictures accompanying them. The first entry was on a group of three; Jane was a little disappointed at how normal these demons looked; aside from their pitch-black skin which looked oddly chitinous like a crabs shell and gleaming crimson eyes they could've easily passed for stout humans if you squinted. Even their horns were small nubs half-hidden admits their short unruly hair. The shortest had thick crimson blood seeping from five stab wounds in his chest, while the middle one had blood spilling from his empty eye socket while the largest seemed to be aflame with his hands and wrists being charred bone.

 _Alright,_ Jane allowed, _not exactly too human._ She traced the faded pink text of her great-grandmother's brief blurb about them;

 _'Vantas'_  
  
_'these adorabubble lil guppies are who yall need if ya wanna test ur tethers ta ottters '_  
_'like if yall wanna sea how good ur loyalty is ta otters these who ya call yo '_  
_'middle one is best if ya wanna sea ur past- good w lost memories and reincarpnation ship'_  
_'mini nubby mcnubs is best if ya wanna vom out some woes like for a demon these guys are hella empathetic '_  
_'still dont wanna fuck em off yo cause these lot need ur blood to do anyfin'_  
_'biggest one is fuckin nasty if ya set him off so watch out '_  
_'but hes good if ya want ta figure out ur enemies and the ship theyve been thru'_  
_'theyre all kinda cute tbh '_  
_'so short and nubbly 38D '_

Blood demons, then? Jane didn't really like the sound of that, especially considering they would need blood in order to see into peoples past.

The second page had demons with thick spiraling ram horns and an ethereal white glow emitting from their pitch black flesh. There was a carefree wildness to them Jane couldn't help but admire.

 _'Megido'_  
  
_'these craysea beotchs are whatcha call megidos- fuckin nasty ships lemme tell ya'_  
_'this shaol isa matriarchy lead by the angus dei who is one vengeful motha glubba '_  
_'if you want some vicious vengeance called on someones bass these ladies are who ya wanna blow ur conch at '_  
_'the one who looks likea low bug hooka yall gotta watch- fuckin beotch tried to gore ma damn eye out one time '_  
_'lil one is good if ya wanna sea people go fuckin nuts from her hella creepy ship yo '_  
_'but w the angus dei yall gotta have dat ship loched up hella tight '_  
_'cause u gotta seal her up or shell banish hershell or try n fuck yall up '_

The next set of demons- three, just like before -reminded Jane of hulking minotaurs as all three were equipped with gigantic horns and cow-like lower body of thick hooves and short tail. They also had huge moth-like golden wings edged in bronze and decorated with elegant swirling patterns. The biggest had long fangs akin to a walrus and his claws were more like knives than actual nails.

All three had bronze as a dominate colour; bronze eyes, bronze wings, bronze tinted fur while the previous had crimson and dull red as a colour accent to their clothing and overall hues.

_'Nitram'_

_'fuckin fairies '_  
_'like literally these ships are da ones who deal w all that childish dream ship '_  
_'shore yall can salmon em to deal w issues- mainly animal ship tho they hella hake animal sacrifice so dont do dat -but they aint a violent bunch '_  
_'get all 'BLU)(' if yall try and make em murder fishas '_  
_'middle one is kinda more shippy den the otter two but yeah '_  
_'for demons this lot are wave too nice lol '_  
_'good for inspiration tho but like i need that 38/'_

Jane frowned, a bit miffed at her great-grandmother's dismissal of these 'Nitrams'. They sounded sweet and looked like adorable bull fairies, even ignoring their long teeth and horns. She glanced further down the page, noticing the 'no animal sacrifices' was doubly underlined. Regardless, this lot seemed rather nice for demons. Jane gave a shrug before flipping to the next page.

_'Captor'_

_'fuckas are reel power houses lemme tell ya '_  
_'if yall want some person fuckin vaporized ring dis shoal up '_  
_'or even cursed then ya can watch someone squirm onna pike while their life fucks right up '_  
_'but for reel if ya need vicious massive firey death these ones are who ya want '_  
_'fuckin neurotic as hell tho '_  
_'theyll be all 'yea sounds coral yo' then fuckers are screamin and tryin ta gore yall face off '_  
_'so yea like keep ur eye on that'_

She pursed her lips, studying the odd, gangly creatures scribbled down on the page. They were far more physically mutated than the last two entries, with all three looking as if their upper torsos and heads had been cleaved in half and had tangles of thick fleshy wires of red and blue keeping their severed sides from falling apart. The yellow-striped demons seemed too tall and lanky, their limbs unnatural long and unlike the previous entries they had four horns each which had small flickers of lightning zapping from them. Their eyes were also overly bulbous and enlarged, like insects.

 _Creepy..._ Jane clicked her tongue faintly before flicking to the next page.

_'Leijon'_

_'fuckin US-EL-ESS this bunch is ugh '_  
_'like they can sea whatcha reely want- sea right inta souls apparently like the oldest bein a bajang '_  
_'but these fucks wont kelp me force peoples souls inna changin '_  
_'when the fuck do demons have morays? '_  
_'bullshit if yall ask me ugh '_  
_'tho if yall strike a deal w em they certain keep it tho yall gotta offer them ya weight in dead animals yo '_  
_'also one of em is deaf so yall gotta scream a bit lol '_

 _Moralistic demons?_ Jane though, studying the group of demons, _I suppose I hadn't researched them thoroughly enough to make a concrete opinion on them...After all, there are thousands of societies world wide that have concepts of demons and not all are just 'evil'._

Jane had to admit there was something fetching animalistic about the three demons, with their wild hair, sharp horns and claws, long cat-like tails and paws. Unlike the others she'd seen these demons were resting on all fours but despite that Jane could sense a kindness about them despite their almost feral appearance, despite the fact it seemed as if they had two mouths. Demons who could read souls...while her great-grandmother clearly didn't see any use in it Jane could see the appeal, even if she only requested the demons use their powers upon herself; it would would immeasurably helpful to figure out exactly what she needed to do better, to help herself grow.

Hmm.

_'Maryam'_

_'preachy soft fucks '_  
_'if ya rile em up they get vicious but until then its bluh bluh i aint doin that '_  
_'the fuck why yall a demon if ya aint gona do anyfin yo '_  
_'like theyre all kappas and ship so watch out for that '_  
_'fuckin undead blood drinkers coddamn they demand a lot if ya wanna deal w em'_  
_'anywaves these beotches got ship ta do w creation and whatnot '_  
_'the fuck if i reely know what its aboat '_  
_'i couldnt be bothered dealin w their ship for too long tbh '_  
_'judgmental as FUCK '_

These demons were _pretty._ Jane couldn't find another word for it. Unlike the others their skin was stark white and their eyes a gleaming yellow. They had curved horns, short fangs and there was an odd elegance to them. All three had pitch black hair that looked as if it contained hundreds stars and nebulae, as if their hair was a swatch of living space attached to their skulls. Their clothes seemed more flowing and graceful than the others she'd seen, with sheer flowing fabric and sharply cut lines. Jane couldn't help but regard them as pretty, even with the moth-like antennae sprouting from their brows and elegant bug-like wings unfurling from their backs.

_'Pyrope'_

_'these ones are hella good if yall wanna get some vengeance on '_  
_'also good at readin minds/kelpin ya w mental issues yo '_  
_'fuckas wouldnt serve me tho- oldest one carped on how i was being an asshole '_  
_'cod krill me now '_  
_'but yeah they dont mind if yall salmon em ta get ur vengeance on '_  
_'beotches love their nooses '_

Jane raised an eyebrow as she glanced over the pictures- as with all the rest there was three demons. Jane wondered if all of them came in three, like a strange demented family with an adult and two youngsters. These demons were whip thin and had harsh, ridge lines to their bodies with overly long necks. Their horns resembled sharp spikes jutting from their skulls and all three had matching maniac grins that showcased their needle-like teeth. Unlike the others these three were garbed in what looked like ceremonial robes and each had a noose held in one clawed hand. Jane didn't like the look of them. They seemed...vindictive, especially with their leathery dragon-like wings and long spiked tails. The tallest demon even had a noose fixed around her own bloodied throat with small trails of smoke curling from her flared nostrils.

Unease shifted in her gut as she flicked to the next page.

_'Serket'_

_' fuckin upstart tarts '_  
_'like cod if you get one of them talkin they wont stfu '_  
_'had to banish the middle one to get her ta shut her gob '_  
_'also reek of arrogant self righteousness and cant seem ta get offa their high seahorses yo '_  
_'beotches know their trade tho- they are lucky as fuck and know loadas ship '_  
_'gotta deal w that shippy attitude tho '_  
_'tho at least they aint all preachy- these fucks are all for krillin anyone '_  
_'just dayam they can talk '_  
_'also theyll thieve all ur shit it ya aint careful so keep an eye on em '_

Jane gave a brief snort of distaste; these demons looked...evil. There was just something about their arrogant stance, their smug grins and lofty expressions that made her instantly wary of them. Each were dressed in black clothes edged in blue that seemed to have spider-webs decorating them. This arachnid motif extended to their physical appearance as well; the demons had eight deep blue eyes and six arms with over-long fingers. Emblazoned upon their sternums were brilliant yellow suns, in sharp contrast to the rest of their dark pallets. Jane wrinkled her lip before turning the page; spider demons she could do without. Spiders on their own she could deal with but those vicious looking hybrids she didn't want to get near with a ten foot pole.

_'Zahhak'_

_'weird '_  
_'like thats legit all i got from these buoys '_  
_'fuckin weird and they sweat a lot and the middle one just fuckin smiles constantly '_  
_'creepy af '_  
_'smart tho '_  
_'like if yall wanna sea somefin theyll know how and if yall wanna hide somefin these are those ya get '_  
_'but fuckin weird '_  
_'even if theys buff as fuck which is pretty hot tbh '_  
_'also horses 38/ '_

Jane was mildly impressed despite herself; her great-grandmother wasn't someone who could be unsettled uneasily. As it was the demons closely resembled centaurs, with their lower bodies being the powerful forms of heavy-set horses. However unlike the other demons the three were hard to make out, their features and finer details faded as if they were blurred and hidden. Most she could see was the gleaming blue of eyes, long straight hair and sharp horns in the shape of arrows. For the rest they resembled centaurian silhouettes. Mysterious indeed. She flicked over to the next page.

_'Ampora'_

_'fishy fishy fish 38) '_  
_'like they get shipload of points causa that '_  
_'cant turn down a demon fish lol '_  
_'but these buoys are hella good w the inspirational thing '_  
_'but unlike those bullbuoys these ones are good at fuckin that hella up '_  
_'at krillin da hope in people and even makin em off themselves '_  
_'tho arrogant and stuck up '_  
_'also watch dat middle one hes gotta wandering hands '_

Jane frowned, studying the weird siren-esque creatures drawn on the page and tracing the lightning bolt horns with a finger tip. They were covered in shimmering violet fish scales and were studded with spiny frills and crests, along with thick gaping gill slits along their sides. Their faces looked almost like angler fish, with long needle-like teeth and too large eyes set within their gaunt features. She studied the figures for a few moments before flicking to the next page and arching an eyebrow.

She was barely two-thirds through the book and after quickly flipping forward she realized the rest of the journal was completely filled with information and ramblings about the final three demons, someone who clearly been summoned the most. Her great-grandmother's favourite.

_Hmm, let's see what makes you lot the pick of the bunch..._

_'Makara'_  
  
_' 38D '_  
_'CLOWNI-ES '_  
_'fuckers are hilarious and adorabubble yo '_  
_'eat ya outta house and home but damn they are some hilarious fucks '_  
_'like middle one is hella quiet but still appreciates me humour yo '_  
_'lil one is so cute like a tiny mini clownie who honks '_  
_'fuckas so epic cant contain ma ship yo '_  
_'even salmoned dat big fella and holy fuck hes so huge '_  
_' but he knows what i want and i can totes appreciate it yo '_  
_'these fucks know all aboat passion and whatnot- any kinda emotion that overides logic is where they at '_  
_'either causing it or sorting otters ship out '_  
_'but clownies 38D 38D '_  
_'like i salmoned da big fella tha otter day '_  
_'and he was totes chill and was all yo when he saw me '_

The page continued in such a manner; Jane had never seen her great-grandmother gush like that besides the eulogy she had made for Sassacre at his funeral. Despite feeling apprehension for just who- or rather, _what_ -her great-grandmother was gushing about overall Jane couldn't help but smile slightly at seeing her ancestor so energetic about something. Her great-grandmother's grief after her husband's passing was as legendary as her overriding fury once she ascended past her mourning.

Even though it was demons who made her great-grandmother feel again Jane was still glad the old woman got invigorated. At least until her rampage.

Pushing those morbid thoughts from her mind Jane looked over the images accompanying the hundreds of lines of pink text. The final entry, the one inscribed with hearts and filled the final dozen pages of the journal. Jane knew that these were her great-grandmother's favourites and she instantly knew why when she saw the pictures; clowns.

Her great-grandmother loved clowns. It was one of the very few memories Jane had of her ancestor before her infamous death, sitting in her great-grandmother's bony lap and listening to the old woman's throaty chortle while they watched the visiting circus and seeing the acrobats and clowns perform. It was the only memory Jane remembered with absolute clarity; the bright colours, the cheerful chorus of honking, the laughter encasing her and herself laughing along with the brightly painted people and her great-grandmother.

Even when one of the clowns waved and made faces, features covered in thick paint, hair wild and bright Jane wasn't scared, instead begging her ancestor to take her closer. The ancient woman complied and easily parted the crowds with her formidable personality and Jane, barely more than six years old, was hoisted up into the platform by heavily-ringed hands and she easily remembered dancing around with the vibrant clowns and laughing while her great-grandmother looked on in amusement.

So yes, Jane herself was quite fond of clowns despite the skepticism from her friends.

Sniffing Jane used her spare hand to wipe at her eyes, nostalgia and old grief causing tears to grow. Despite how horrendous her great-grandmother had been Jane only had fond memories of the woman. Despite the horrible crimes she only remembered a fuchsia smile and jeweled hands helping her.

Jane shifted in place, swallowing a few times to fight down the lump in her throat as she studied the pictures of these demons; they were drawn with far more care than the previous ones and compared with the single picture of the rest the Makaras had dozens of images drawn for them.

They looked more stereotypically demonic than the rest, with wavy goat horns spiraling from amidst their wild hair and satyr-like lower bodies. They had fish-like tails however, along with finned ridges along their spines; they had oddly human-like torsos, necks and faces but their forearms were covered in thick, glossy purple fur and their hands ended in long orange claws. Even their ears were droopy like goats and she could see the tips of fangs jutting past their lips. Each had white facepaint in differing pattens however Jane wasn't sure if it was really paint or the actual pattern on their skin, since it looked like their furry lower half had grey pokadots specked through the hair.

They were...cute.

The tallest was easily three times bigger than than the others and was hunkered down on all fours like a gorilla; his horns were far thicker and taller than the other two and his mane was completely wild. Even the white markings of his facepaint was far more jagged and intimating compared with the other two. He looked like the kind of creature that children had nightmares about but Jane still couldn't help but think the hulking mass of fur teeth and hair was cute. Most likely she thought of them as adorable because of their demon clown status.

She frowned, studying the middle one; the word 'Silence Walriderske' accompanied the image and compared with the other two this demon was lean and calm, with whip-thin limbs and an odd sort of grace accompanying it compared to the thickness of the others. Jane didn't exactly like the 'takes tongues as payment' note alongside the creature's image, however.

Jane straightened up slightly; so demons could be more than one type? She always assumed they were just had a specific trait- such as the Makaras being labeled as incubi but it seemed they also shared other traits. Then again Jane wasn't exactly a demon experpet. But she _did_ know someone who was related to someone who was rumoured to have dabbled in the dark arts.

Without further thought Jane dug into her pant pockets and pulled out her phone with the journal balanced in her lap. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the familiar bubblegum pink.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] has begun Bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
  
GG: Roxy?  
GG: I need to ask you something- do you know anything about demon summoning?  
TG: wut  
TG: janey wtf r u doing  
GG: Erm.  
GG: Reading my great-grandma's book?  
GG: It's full of strange rituals about demon summoning and since your mother is quite...eccentric, I was wondering if you know anything about.  
TG: lol why did ur old lady have a book about fucking demons????  
GG: Well, you know how she got after her husband died.  
TG: oh yeah she kinda flew off the handle  
TG: tho wtf was she doin w demon summoning?   
GG: I'm not sure- the notes are pretty in depth even if they're riddled with an ungodly amount of fish puns.  
TG: that actually sounds pretty interesting tbh  
TG: can ya tell me some?  
GG: Yes, some of it is fairly fascinating- it's almost like a bestiary.  
GG: There's some Intel about a crimson Agnus Dei who will inflict horrendous retribution upon those who wronged you if you offer her the right payment.  
GG: Another page details about a nickar, a sea demon, who can resurrect one of your loved ones in exchange for your own life.  
GG: There's also one called a 'Silence Walriderske', who will give you any secret you wish or emotional kill an enemy for you but he will demand the payment of your tongue.  
TG: thats some weirdass shit yeah  
TG: so whore u gonna summon  
GG: What?  
TG: in the demon book!  
TG: summon some hotass servant of satan to gab w lol  
GG: Roxy I am NOT summoning a demon in my attic!  
TG: why not? ur dad doesnt come home for like a few days so u got the house to urself  
GG: Because for all I know this is A) a joke B) some madwoman's delusions or C) I actually summon a demon and die horribly.   
TG: how about that tongue guy he seems fun  
GG: Roxy.  
TG: but damn a demoness sounds hot tbh  
GG: Roxy, I feel like you aren't taking this seriously.  
TG: oh come on just give it a go- worse that happens is its just a dud  
TG: tho im pretty sure that shit can happen like my mothers brothers bro apparently got the shit kicked out of him by some weird ass scaly mosnter thing  
GG: ...  
GG: You mean Dirk?  
TG: come on janey tryin to be msyterous here  
GG: Also that wasn't a monster who beat up Dirk!  
GG: It was Calliope's obnoxious twin brother!  
GG: Wait he didn't even beat Dirk up, I was _there_. We both were.  
GG: It was like a weird flailing slap fight and then you threw your drink into Caliborn's face.  
TG: lol good times  
TG: huh remind me to steal all of caliborns mangas the next time im at there place  
TG: fuckin hide all his shit   
GG: Yes yes, that's all well and good.  
GG: But the book.  
TG: yeah got ur self a real necronomicon on ur hands and that is some terrible awesome shit  
TG: this shit is too good to let go u know?  
TG: but we gotta be careful- there any demons who dont seem so fucked up?  
GG: They're...  
GG: They're _demons_ , Roxy. I don't think any of them aren't 'fucked up'.  
TG: idk gotta be some who arent nutty? like theyre demons  
TG: like evil faes- they gotta play by their rules u know?  
GG: Well.  
GG: There are some who seemed less...zealous than the rest- there are a few who aren't just 'kill your enemies' or 'take your body parts as payment.'  
GG: There is a 'Kappa of Dusk', who supposedly able to aid you in the creation of your new self worth and abilities. The illustration of her looks so pretty, like her flesh is glowing like star light and her long hair is pitch black with galaxies and nebulae within it. She has some vicious looking teeth however and she apparently demands heady blood sacrifices- like entire bodies worth.  
GG: A bajang who can divine the souls of anyone you wish in return for your weight in dead animals.  
GG: Another is a Seer, who if you offer a heady blood sacrifice he will divine your past present and future. He is a create of crimson and fire.  
GG: There is also the Bard, who is a trickster spirit and reportedly incited of extreme passion and emotional upheaval.  
TG: welp i vote those first three out like holy shit blood sacrifice whoops aint gonna happen  
TG: and i assume mass killin a bunch of animals isnt exactly high on ur list of afternoon activies  
GG: Of course not.  
TG: so get the bardie  
GG: Ah yes, summon a demonic Bard into my home, not like that could possible go wrong.  
GG: Also he is apparently an incubus- along with the Silence Walriderske -and I am not very inclined to be sexually harassed.  
TG: wait  
TG: omg  
TG: u telling me u can summon a sexy bard demon???  
GG: :/  
TG: dont gimme that look!  
TG: like come on janey when u mentioned u found a demon book ive been googling that shit  
TG: and demons are apparently totes bound if u summon em right  
TG: meanin u got ur trickster trapped right he cant just wander out and grope ur booblets  
TG: unless u give him the say so ;)  
GG: I  
GG: Roxy I am not quite I want to understand just _what_ you are insinuating!  
TG: what?  
TG: i am totally not insinuating shit  
TG: well  
TG: apart from if u get contact for a sex demon who wouldnt tap that  
GG: Um because he's a DEMON?  
TG: yeah but demons r bound when u summon em- just make sure all the circles and ritual is done right  
TG: and if its right then he cant leave the circle or harm u  
GG: Well yes, I did read that part in this tome.  
GG: 'If ya harpoon and net those fuckers right, they aint swimming awave without ya say so and neither can they fuckin maul ya proper. If ya get dead when w a demon tho it'll banish em back to their pond- same goes if ya unbound em and they krill ya.'  
GG: Tl;dr- if you correctly create the pentagram/summoning circle then it means the demon is unable to escape- however the demon is banished either when you do, or if you die- either by someone elses hands or the demons.  
TG: so chain em up good then ur golden  
GG: Yes, because inviting a demonic demon incubus clown bard into my home will not have any repercussions, I imagine.  
GG: Also aren't incubi supposed to try and have sex with you while you're asleep? That seems incredibly lackluster.  
TG: erk  
TG: wait hes a clown  
GG: Apparently all the 'Makara' demons (it seems to be a family name?) are of a clownish disposition.  
TG: erm okay  
TG: im gonna have to retract my earily stuff  
TG: like i can deal w one kinda evil but fuckin clown demon is like mashing the two evilist things in existance together  
GG: Hmm.  
GG: Sounds like a challenge. >:D  
TG: jane no  
GG: Jane YES.  
GG: I will message you in an hour if I successfully summon the Bard.  
TG: no no janey dont u go summoning fuckin IT into ur house  
GG: Well where else am I supposed to summon him?  
TG: no i meant the movie IT w that evilass clown  
GG: Oh for heavens sake!  
GG: What is with society and the rampant coulrophobia that goes around?  
GG: Clowns are not evil!  
GG: And I will prove it by summoning this creature.  
GG: Or at least attempting to.  
TG: nooooo janey  
  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] has ceased Bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
  
TG: nooooes  
  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] has begun Bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
  
GG: On second thought, if you don't hear from me by tomorrow it probably means the demon devoured me and you should clean up the mess.  
TG: got it  
GG: :B  
  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] has ceased Bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Jane got to her feet, one hand gripping the journal as the other slipped her phone back into her pocket. With a grunt she rolled her shoulders, feeling some muscles twinge in protest at the cramped position she'd been sitting in. She did this a few more times before leaving the attic and setting up shop in the kitchen where she got a pen and some paper and, while reading through some pages of journal, began to make a list of what she'd need in order to begin a summoning.

Demon summoning list;   
Get white paint to create the summoning circle. (Check the garage first.)   
According to the book, I will need five 'offerings' which I need to leave in circles connected to the five-tipped star.   
1) Something sweet. (Make a dessert pie)   
2) Drink. According to my great-grandmother the Makaras love grape faygo for some reason.   
3) Gift of whimsy. This is apparently supposed to be a horn of some sort- by which I assume a clown horn?   
4) Fresh meat- liver is appropriate by all accounts.   
5) I must offer myself aka some of my blood. Thankfully all I need to do is cut open my palm and offer the blood; I do not need to have an entire body worth, thank goodness,   
...   
Take a butchers knife with me and a medical kit.

The next hour was preparation; there was no fresh liver or faygo in the house so she made a quick trip down to the local supermarket and got some. Per the instructions she got the grape flavour for the faygo and a thick fresh portion of cow liver. Jane wasn't really one for eating offal and the deep burgundy tint of the organ made her get slightly squeamish, but if it was something a demon wanted then who was she to judge. The rest of the offerings she could make at home, since before leaving to the store she made a keylime pie and it was finishing up cooking by the time she returned. She put the liver and faygo in the fridge before pulling the keylime pie from the over and leaving it to cool on the counter. Then she went into the garage and managed to find a tin of paint up on the wall shelf. Carefully she tugged down the can and after twisting off the bike horn off her rusted old bicycle then taking one of the paint brushes, went up the attic.

Almost as soon as she popped the lid off the top of the can her phone beeped and Jane irritably yanked it out of her pants pocket.

golgothasTerror [GT] has begun Pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]  
  
GT: Aloha madame.  
GT: Jane ive been thinking and have come to the conclusion i need some advice.  
GT: So I have opened correspondence with you since you are quite a down to earth dame who should be able to aid me in with my current troublesome situation!  
GG: Not now Jake, I'm trying to summon a demon.  
  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] is now an idle chum!  
  
GT: You  
GT: Haha thats quite a joke jane!  
GT: ...  
GT: I mean that IS a joke correct?  
GT: If not then  
GT: ...  
GT: SHIT.  
  
golgothasTerror [GT] has ceased Pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

She let out a snort before putting her phone away and picking up the brush and eying the wide patch of open space in the attic, just underneath the light.

Jane dipped the paintbrush in the can and carefully began to paint a massive five-pointed star, tongue caught between her teeth as she moved slowly. The white paint was stark and seemed to glow in the gloom of the attic and the weak light coming from the bulb overhead. Once finished with the star she encased it in a circle before adding five smaller circles touching the tip of each point of the star. The largest was connected to the very top of the star, where she would sit.

The circle clockwise to her she placed the old bike horn.

Despite her earlier skepticism Jane clutched her great-grandmother's journal close to her chest before she placed it carefully next to the top circle and went downstairs. There, she retrieved the liver, faygo and now-cool keylime pie. She continued in a clockwise fashion, putting down the liver in one circle, then the pie then the faygo before she settled down in the top one.

For a long while Jane stared at the circle; it was large enough her dad's car could fit within it so unless the demon was the size of her house it shouldn't be a problem. Everything was ready.

Yet she felt nervous.

What if everything written within the journal was true and she did summon something? What if the demon _did_ kill her?

 _Well I already asked Roxy to clean up the mess if I turn into a horrendous bloody splatter,_ Jane reasoned with herself, her breath quickening slightly. Struggling to lower her anxiety Jane carefully stepped into the largest circle at the top point of the encased star.

Spine stiff, she settled down with her legs crossed, palms resting on her knees. No point in waiting, not when she had everything ready to go.

Still, she stalled for a few moments before leaning over and picking up the journal, flipping to the back portion of the leather-bound book. Drawing in a shaky breath Jane sped-read a few pages until she reached the one she desired; the words she needed to commence.

They felt thick and odd in her mouth as she followed the pronouncing guide- words of power, blood and rage, words calling to a different realm and asking a creature born not of this world to answer. As Jane recited the words she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and the air within the attic began to cool despite the sunlight still pouring in through the window. Her tongue felt swollen as she continued to speak, voice shaking slightly as she ran through the paragraphs, closer and closer to finishing the incantation. _Why was so she scared?_

She finished, feeling the final words slide from her lips like serpents, cold sweat beading her body as her heart fluttered inside her chest like a panicked humming bird.

For a long minute she waited, fingers digging into the journal. However as time steadily ticked pass Jane felt her muscles loosen and she glanced about; none of the offerings had been touched. Had she spoken the words wrong? She flicked through the journal, confused, before the glint of a blade caught her eye; the butchers knife resting next to the circle.

"Darnit!" Jane snapped, instantly realizing what she had forgotten. Quickly she tossed the journal aside and picked up the knife before holding one arm before her, the other holding the knife. Leaving the hand palm up she lowered the blade, swallowing as the sunlight reflected off the sharp metal. Steeling herself she pulled the blade down, slicing open her upwards facing palm. The sudden line of pain caused her to curse and drop the knife, where it clattered noisily on the floor.

Ignoring it, and the crimson welling up in her palm, she stretched her arm out further until was rimrod straight. _Surely this is everything?_

Breath caught in her throat, Jane watched as more and more blood oozed from the wound on her palm, the slice burning as blood started to trickle down her wrist. Then one drop spilled down the side of her palm and struck the inside of the pentagram.

The light above her began to flicker, an odd humming filling the air as the temperature in the room plummeted. Jane tensed, the sudden urge to flee the room flooding her body. However when she attempted to move she found herself frozen; her breath had locked up in her lungs, her eyes wouldn't blink and her mouth felt as if it was glued shut. The only part of her that could move were her eyes and the steady trickle of blood spilling from her wound.

With a muffled grunt Jane tried to force her body to move; she was able to breath through her nose but her muscles were ridged and unresponsive. The room shuddered and the light bulb suddenly burst as more droplets of her blood splashed onto the wooden floor.

It was then Jane noticed the hazy form consolidating within the summoning circle- it was tall and lean and she got the shadowy impression of horns and a long finned tail and Jane felt like she was about to faint or throw up.

_It worked._

She stared at the warping shape with a terrified intensity; it almost looked like the smog was forming into a....skeleton?

It was; the creature was literally forming from the bones up- even as she watched the white bones suddenly had tendons and veins crawling along them followed by the bright crimson of muscles and slick purples and pinks of live organs. It was disgusting and fascinating and Jane couldn't look away as the muscles, guts and tendons were covered in dark brown skin flecked with pink and then thick purple fur covered the skin below the waist and sparkling indigo fish scales grew along the long finned tail.

It was so _bizarre._

In all the strange transformation of the demon took a minute before it was fully formed before her, hunkered down within the summoning circle on goat-like hooves. It was real; _he_ was real. Jane couldn't help but stare silently at the gangly creature, he was so much different being in the flesh compared to the skillful drawings within the journal.

The horns and goat legs brought up the vivid comparison to stereotypical demons but the long fish tail that waved slowly back and forth didn't; the purple of the scales were too bright and the webbing between the spines was translucent and looked oddly delicate. Another row of miniature fins ran down the creature's spine. Thick fur covered the forearms and she could easily see his hands ended in long-fingered claws as the demon bent down and picked up the liver.

The demon's human-like lips parted, showing a thicket of long teeth before he began to eat the offal raw, red steadily staining his dark lips and orange claws. Jane was still unable to move, feeling frozen as blood steadily dripped from her stinging wound and began to puddle on the wooden floor beneath.

 _This doesn't make sense,_ her mind babbled, _It wasn't supposed to be real! He looks...just, he looks more like a satyr than an incubus- but those teeth-_

Her mental panic was cut sort as the creature finished off the thick liver and turned towards the pie; as he pivoted in place the tip of his finned tail brushed over her bloody fingertips and she tried to cringe away, only to be held firmly in place by whatever force was keeping her frozen.

 _Why can't I move?!_ Jane's breath was strained and tight in her chest and she felt as if she was going faint as the demon scoffed down the last of the pie shifted on all fours until he was facing her.

The expression of confusing that crossed the demon's face was puzzling, even if it was hard to make out underneath the mask- he was close enough to her she realized he wasn't wearing facepaint, instead the strange clown-mask was actual patterns within his skin that covered his whole face. The demon's scleras were a brilliant yellow while his iris were a vivid purple; his pupils were slits, like a cat or a snake.

She couldn't help the low whine of distress that came through her throat as the demon leaned forward and started snuffling at the cut on her hand; with his head titled down the strange bright orange horns were nearly level with her face and his hair looked weird and thick, like fur. Jane wanted to yank her hand away, wanted to scream and shout and fling herself through the attic window to escape this otherworldly _thing_ standing in front of her.

Instead she was stuck as still as a statue as the demon sniffed her hand before he parted his lips and then started slowly licking the wound. She gave a sharp intake of breath as ice suddenly flooded her hand, chasing away the throbbing pain and she could feel the prick of claws along her wrist as the demon kept her hand firmly in place.

His tongue was coarse and rough, like a cats, and she felt odd bumps and when she managed to force her gaze down at his grey tongue she realized there were piercings studded along it. The demon shifted slightly in place, still laving at her palm and the side of his horn pressed against her head, knocking her glasses slightly askew. It felt like cold porcelain and his wild hair was tickling her nose and Jane wanted to either sneeze or scream.

The hair, despite being such a deep, almost satiny purple, was lightly flecked with dark grey polka dots, as was with the rest the fur covering his lower half and forearms. At another time Jane might have studied him further and most likely would have if he hadn't stopped licking her cut hand, pulling back and her whole body flushed hot and cold as if feverish before Jane realized she could suddenly move again.

_"Get away from me!"_

Her scream of panic, along with her attempt to throw herself backwards to get away from him, caused the demon to let out a weird, goose-like honk as he reared backwards on his long legs; Jane tried to shuffled back but got distracted as the demon tottered back a few steps then his long goat horns collided with the light hanging overhead and with a sharp _zaaaap_ the glass broke and the entire light fell with a crash on his head.

Jane flinched, instinctively throwing her arms over her head which caused her to loose balance and go sprawling on her back and momentarily knocking the wind from her. Meanwhile the demon was pawing at his horned head with long claws, a low hiss sounding forth before he shook his head before suddenly fixing glowing eyes upon her.

Panicked, she flailed about until she felt her bloodied hand close upon the leather of the journal. With a shout she threw it and it smacked the demon square between the eyes.

After that impromptu attack Jane had expected the demon to turn into a skeleton of flame, or maybe a giant writhing mass of eyes and fangs, or it to suddenly lunge forward and maul her to death with its giant teeth. She did not expect the demon to let out another distressed honk and take a step back; only for its left hoof to slip on the empty pie tray and with a loud _thud_ the demon went spawling onto its back, hooves in the air and fish tail thrashing.

Jane scooted back on her rump, watching in confusion as the demon continued to squirm about on the floor, claws scratching up the wooden planks. She stared, her mind drawing the hilarious parallel of how a tortoise would flail around when stuck on its back and a rather hysterical bark of laughter escaped her mouth.

At the noise the demon stopped twisting around before slowly rolling over. Jane watched, eyes wide and breath short, as the gangly creature carefully got back up, goat hooves scraping the wooden floor and leaving small grooves. For a long moment the demon remained crouched down with his back to her; from this angle Jane could see the long ridge of fins running down his spine to the fluke of his tail. For a long while the demon remained hunkered down before her, pawing at his thick hair and shaking out a few wayward shades of glass loose.

Tearing her gaze away from the demon Jane briefly entertained the idea of fleeing but the scattering warnings within the journal rose into her mind; if she left the circle then the bindings upon the demon vanished and it would be free of the summoning circle and free of any restrictions placed upon it. However that hadn't stopped the demon was licking at her hand before, but a part of Jane's mind pointed out _technically_ she had extended her hand into the circle and thus it had been able to touch her. She really should have read the journal more thoroughly- however said journal was resting on the ground near the demon's left hoof from where she'd thrown it.

The demon suddenly standing back up cut off her internal panic and Jane tensed, feeling her muscles lock up as the demon snorted before turning carefully in place until he faced her, patterned face only a few feet from hers. She could help but squeak as the demon lifted up a clawed hand, however all he did was rub at his temple- the place where she had struck him with the journal.

"Ow. Why the motherfuck you do all that shit for, invertesister? That lil' thing had fuck as sharp corners," the demon suddenly spoke, causing her to reflexively flinch again. His voice was rough and scratchy but weirdly high-pitched; it reminded her, for a ridiculous moment, of the character Beetlejuice and Jane had to stop herself from laughing again.

"I- you can talk?" Jane blurted out stupidly, staring in shock at the demon.

Letting out a soft grunt the satyr-like demon shifted until he was crouching down in front of her, elbows resting on his knees and tail waving slowly back and forth behind him. He seemed fascinated by her, even as he kept one palm pressed against his temple, but his gaze was oddly unfocused as he studied her. As it was, it took the demon a few moments before he responded and Jane tried not to stare at his mouth, at the long teeth that were stained with red and green, "Well, yeah."

Jane was torn between fright and annoyance at his answer and she said, "I can see that- what are you doing here?" her tone high and sharp with fearful anger.

The demon looked confused, black lips curling down into a frown as his goat-like ears twitched, "I dunno, you the one who invited me into your hive and fed me and shit."

"Well I didn't think you'd actually show up!"

His long finned tail curled down, like a dogs would at being scolded before he took a step forward. Jane snatched up the blood-stained butches knife still lying next to her.

To her surprise rather than snarling at her the demon's mask-patterned face shifted into concern and he said, "Watch that shit, humansis, 'fore you cut your paw open again."

 _He's...worried?_ Jane thought in confusion, even as she snapped, "I'm not going to cut myself- beside you seemed chuffed enough to lick it all up before!"

The demon pondered her words for a moment before leaning forward so he was resting on all fours. Jane tried not to flinch as his face came even closer to hers; there was something weirdly unnatural about his features, as if his cheekbones were too sharp, his features too long, to be truly human even underneath the strange clown-like mask the white markings on his face created.

He stopped leaning forward when Jane quickly jerked the knife up, the tip only a few inches from his throat.

He went to hop backwards and instead fell heavily on his rump, another started goose-like honk erupting from him as he half collapsed on the ground.

Jane faltered, knife wavering as she was caught off guard by how completely _awkward_ the demon was- since he was an incubus and a bard to boot she expected some weird sensual creature, not a gangly fish-goat humanesque satyr hybrid who made noises like a goose.

Was he the right one? Did she summon the wrong demon? Seems all he did since he appeared was eat the liver, pie and lick her hand which had stopped its painful throbbing.

"I..." Jane paused, shifting the butchers knife to her other hand so she could inspect the palm she'd previously cut, the same one he'd slobbered all over. To her surprise the injury was gone- there were still dried blood along her wrist and fingers, but the slice along her palm was completely gone. _He healed it?_

"Who are you?" Jane suddenly demanded, inwardly wincing at how shrill her voice was, "Why are you here?"

"Like I fuckin' said- you _invited_ me," the demon said from where he was still sitting on the floor, his scaly tail slapping the ground irritably.

"As I said, I didn't expect you to actually show up!"

He gave a low grunt, looking confused, "That's pretty rude then- sounding out the welcome horn then getting your ornery on at me when I do fuckin' show. Real motherfucking rude, actually."

"Yes well..." Jane trailed off, unsure how to continue. Despite his earlier licking of her- which apparently was to heal her palm or taste her blood or maybe both -the demon didn't seem particular hostile. Now he looked completely confused and more than a little hurt, as if he had taken her defensive anger personally.

"How am I supposed to take it? You showing up like..." she faltered before gesturing vaguely at him.

"Huh?" the demon looked confused before glancing down at himself and letting out a groan, "Oh um, mother fuck, ain't supposed to uh, show up like this. Haha, whoops."

"'Haha whoops'?" Jane echoed incredulously, "What do you mean you weren't supposed to show up like that? How else were you supposed to appear?"

The white patterns along his cheekbones darkened to a purple and Jane realized with a start he was blushing, "Uh, funny fucker is, I'm supposed to wear my human skin when I show up for this shit but I kinda forgot and came in my birthday suit. Ahaha, Kurloz is gonna give me a fuckin' earful later 'bout it 'cause he's always lecturing me about this shit...Though the motherfucker kinda won't be able to- well not anyway you lil' warmblooded bitchsis can get her hear on."

 _He forgot?_ Jane thought even as she asked, "You mean you can change forms?"

"Yeah, like got a human skin I can slip on and shit to make you lot all feeling at ease," the demon explained easily, shifting so he was sitting on his haunches with his clawed hands resting on the floor, "But kinda forgot that motherfucker when I felt that sound of summoning and showed up all bare and bass and you got all squealy."

"How is that my fault?" she immediately retorted, "Seems you forgot your second skin and now are blaming me for your mistake." Jane refused to ponder upon the fact she was getting so defensive towards a demon when he seemed more than to content to speak with her than kill her.

"I ain't pointing blame at you- just saying I forgot to put my human suit on, which is why you see my natural ass all up here in your motherfuckin' circle of miracles."

"...Alright," Jane said tentatively, unsure how to proceed. He wasn't hostile- why wasn't he hostile? -and, after a moments consideration, she lowered the knife until it was resting against her thigh.

The demon perked up at that, his goat-like ears twitching up even as he gave her a lopsided smile. The cuteness was lost slightly as the smile showed his long sharp teeth, but his expression was so genuinely open Jane couldn't help but tentatively smile back.

A small part of her mind tried to reason he was a _demon_ , a trickster, it would make sense he was will versed in making people feel at ease or convincing them to lower their guard.

The demon scooted forward on his rump, his tail flicking behind him. Jane had to stop herself from yanking the knife up again; if he truly was a demon she doubted stabbing him would deal any lasting damage beyond pissing him off but her instincts kept on nagging at her to do something.

As it was the demon was acting more like an inquisitive child at the moment, curiosity strong in his features as he continued to carefully shuffle forward, apparently growing bold in the face her lack of violence.

Jane forced herself to remain calm as the demon inched closer and closer; though they were both sitting on the floor he still had to tilt his face down to look at her. However at this distance he was a lot smaller than Jane originally thought. She guessed her initial panic made him seem far larger within her minds eye- as it was his horns and hair were certainly larger than life but beyond that Jane doubted he was over six feet tall since his horns made up for some of it.

The demon stopped moving when his face was only a few inches from hers, his long goat legs resting on either side if hers. This close Jane could see the numerous shades of purple within his eyes and was able to study the detail within the white markings on his face.

Unlike the markings on his torso which were splotches of pink, the patterns marring his face were white and grey. The flecks of pink upon his dark chest reminded her of vitiligo, but his facial mask was something else entirely; she knew it wasn't paint so perhaps it was a genetic facial marking.

She wanted to touch them.

The thought caught her off guard since scant seconds before she was yelling threats and ready to knife him however he was close enough he could easily bite her face off if he chose to.

However when she pulled her gaze away from his humanoid chest she noticed he was studying her features with an equal amount of fascination and Jane wondered when he'd last seen a human- perhaps when her great-grandmother last summoned him?

Jane internally debated with herself for a long moment, ignoring how the demon leaned forward more and was lightly sniffing at her tousled hair.

Well, she had already summoned him so she might as well take advantage of it since he didn't seem particularly interested in mauling her and he had been rather hurt at her knee-jerk aggressiveness.

With exaggerated movements Jane lowered the knife and sent it clattering across the wooden floor. The demon looked over at the weapon, black lips pursed, before shifting back towards her and giving her a toothy smile.

Then, slowly and dilberately, he lowered his head until his horns were nearly level with her face.

With that mute permission Jane hesitantly reached up and touched the nearest horn, running her fingers over the smooth orange-hued surface. It was cool and was sturdy underneath her touch.

She jumped slightly when she felt clawed hands grip her waist and the demon shuffled closer. However he made no move to assault her so she slowly relaxed before bringing her other hand up and touching his other horn.

The demon's grip on her sided was gentle and Jane took it as the green light to continue touching his horns, running her hands down the wavy surface, were his horns vanished into the thick locks of his hair.

After a brief hesitation she slid her hands down, where the orange began to transition into a vibrant scarlet. Her hands sank into his thick hair, the texture oddly akin to fur. The demon let out a deep rumble as Jane wiggled her hands through the dense locks until she reached his scalp.

Gingerly she began to scratch at the demon's scalp, digging her fingernails in the pilant skin of his hornbed. Claws briefly dug into her sides before relaxing, his rumbling becoming deeper and more guttural as he began to lean against her.

At another time Jane would dwell upon the bizarre circumstances that lead up to her sitting in a summing circle and scratching the scalp of an incubus bard demon.

But another time.

As it was Jane scratched at the base of his horns for a few more moments before untangling her fingers from his hair. The demon snuffled at her throat before Jane hesitated briefly before leaning back and tapping at his chin with her forefinger.

For a moment he didn't respond before he left put a low _honk_ and scooted back slightly, watching her with wide eyes. The expression hilariously reminded her of how Bec would look when begging for scraps during dinner.

Speaking of which, Jane abruptly asked him something which had been on her mind for the last few moments, "What's your name?"

The demon blinked, looking a little caught off guard by her blunt inquiry but he nonetheless responded, "This motherfucker is called Gamzee."

 _Gamzee._ An interesting name and not one Jane would've pegged the demon's as. It sounded oddly...Turkish, or something though she wasn't sure. But he had answered her question and it was only right she offer him the same courtesy.

"My name is Jane," she said in even tones, instantly dismissing the impulse to offer her hand.

"Jane?" The demon made a thoughtful noise in her thought that sounded like a bullfrog, "Janey Jane...Bit different from your old doe, the one with that fuckin' miraculous head of hair."

_Doe? Oh...he's using goat terms...that's oddly adorable._ Aloud she asked, "You knew my great-grandmother?" 

"Yeah she called me outta my hive few times and even my bloodbro, but she preferred our old man most times she came a'calling."

"Oh...so, um, how do I compare with her?" Jane asked, feeling her ears burn.

The demon- _Gamzee_ -gave her a bemused look before a lazy smile crossed his patterned face, "I think you're a slight shade of better- that pie was fuckin' loads more slices of delicious."

Jane grinned back, pleased he had liked her pie so much; she certainly took pride in her cooking.

"I'm glad you liked it so much, I'm made it especially for you..." She trailed off when she realized the demon was leaning towards her, hands sliding up her waist.

Lips brushed her jaw even as hair tickled her nose. Jane's breath caught in her lungs and warmth began to pool in her stomach; she suddenly felt off kelter and disorientated at his abrupt proximity. He smelled of sea salt, sweets and with an underlaying coppery scent akin to blood.

Long teeth nipped at her throat even as claws ran down her side. Jane sucked in a shaky breath; even through the fabric of her shirt her skin felt ridiculously sensitive and she had to stop herself from moaning. It proved a moot point when he scooted even closer to her, one hand leaving her side to bury into her short hair and pull her forward into a kiss.

As soon as his lips touched hers it felt as if a molten heat poured through her body and she let out a strangled groan against his mouth, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He made a deep rumbling noise in his throat and shifted forward, one clawed hand tangled into her hair as the other slid around her side and pressing against her shoulder blades.

Jane felt completely swept away, her thoughts a tangled mess as the demon kissed her thoughly, licking his way into her mouth.

His tongue piercings clicked against her teeth but the sensation was lost admist the overwhelming sensation of heat and arousal washing through her.

It was wild, intense. It drowned out her thoughts and her vision narrowed and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her skin felt ridiculously sensitive and sweat was begining to bead her heated skin while her breath came in tight, muffled pants.

Jane could barely think and she did not like it. It was far removed from when she and Roxy got drunk on her birthday; then she felt fey and reckless, not completely overwhelmed and incoherent.

Somehow she had ended up on her back, Gamzee crouched over her as he nipped and licked at her throat as she shuddered, unable to speak as she groaned incoherently.

She wanted it to stop. She didn't like drowning in these sensations. She wanted it to stop _now._

"No, no don't _stop it, stop it!_ " her voice caught into a panicked shriek and she started beating at Gamzee's shoulders. Her movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, her breath coming in tight panicked gasps.

A part of Jane was surprised when the demon actually listened, immediately pulling away from her with a rather distressed expression. As soon as she shouted the sensations vanished, leaving her feeling cold and off kilter.

She groaned, raising a hand to her temple while feeling whiplashed. Somehow she'd ended up on her back with Gamzee hovering nervously over her, his arms bracketing her head and hooves resting on either side of her hips.

"I- shit, I fucked up didn't I?" He said, distressed, "Thought I had that shit down onna tightrope, 'cause Kurloz been signing at me 'bout it before. You ain't hurt?"

For a minute Jane didn't respond, trying to calm her breathing down. The arousal was still there, leaving her shivering and overly sensitive, along with a persistent ache between her legs.

"Uugghhh..." Jane could barely think, struggling to speak coherently, "Just...ugh, just don't, just don't that again...please."

Gamzee made a distressed noise, tail flicking behind him. He was still leaning over her, an unhappy quirk to his lips as he asked, "Was I doing it wrong?"

"What..what was that?" 

"Incubus miracles- like making you lil' lot feel fucking good..." He trailed off, hands gesturing uselessly. Jane got the impression he wanted to touch her, but was restraining himself.

So she shifted until she was propped up on her elbow, other hand reaching out and lightly touching his chest. She felt the muscles underneath the dark skin twitch before clawed fingers lightly touched her wrist.

She let her hand rest on his chest for a moment before quietly saying, "I can...understand what you were trying to do but I didn't like it. It was...forced, overpowering. It scared me."

Gamzee's expression seemed to crumble slightly and his grip momentarily tightened on her wrist, "Shit, I ain't meaning to make you get all scared- I just thought that's what you humans like?"

"Did you try that on my great-grandmother?"

The sheer disgust on his face made her giggle slightly, "Nah, nah I ain't getting with her- she usually cavorted about with my old goat, but even then we could all sense she was hurtin' like a motherfucker over her lost buck."

Immediately Jane sobered up; even after all this time her great-grandmother still mourned her husband to the point demons could sense her continued deep grief. Her great-grandmother was many things, but no one could deny she loved Sassacre deeply.

Jane shifted, broken out of her musing as the demon shifted, suddenly immensely aware of the extremely intimate position she was in with Gamzee; her legs were resting over his knees and his hips were flush against hers. Her hand, still stained in her blood, was pressed against his chest with one of his hands lightly gripping her wrist. His other hand was resting against the wooden floor next to her head, propping him up.

She flushed, averting her gaze from his. He was too nice for a demon and another part of Jane wanted to pull him down and kiss him.

Gamzee's floppy, goat-like ears twitched and she heard his tail slap against the floor again before he ducked his head, his cheeks staining in purple again.

 _For a demon he sure is bashful,_ Jane thought, a smile crossing her lips. It was endearing, as was his previous concern and prompt reaction to her rejection.

She hesitated before carefully moving the hand resting on his chest, trailing it up towards his collarbone and brushing against the thick mane of fur underneath his throat and stretching along his shoulders.

He gave a soft grunt but released her wrist, shifting up against her. Jane reached her arm up, fingertips brushing against his jaw then along his unnaturally sharp cheekbones. His skin was smooth and she let her hand wander along his features, watching as his eyes became half lidded and lax. She brushed along the bridge of his nose, surprised to find out his face was scarred; three long diagonal scratched marred his face, the marks so faint they nearly faded into the white and grey patterns decorating his features.

She traced the raised line of one with her fingertips before carefully touching his lips, feeling long teeth graze her thumb. Gamzee nipped lightly at her fingers, a gentle pressure against her skin before he licked her hand, the rough texture of his tongue rasping against her hand.

Then, before she could talk herself out of it, she dug her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled Gamzee down for a kiss.

He let out a muffled noise of surprise before kissing her back; unlike last time she wasn't drowning underneath overwhelming sensations and she guessed he wasn't using his weird incubus magic or whatever it was.

With a groan Gamzee settled down on top of her, chest pressed against hers as he proped himself up on his forearm, the other hand settling on her waist. Jane tightened her grip in his thick hair, buck teeth nipping at his dark lips.

A clawed hand slid up underneath her shirt, talons scratching slightly on her bare skin. Breath coming in short huffs Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels resting on the base of his fish-like tail.

Gamzee licked at her lips, piercings catching slightly against her buck teeth as he slid his tongue into her mouth even as his hand shifted up underneath her shirt until it was cupping her breast.

Jane flushed, pulling away from the kiss to bury her face into his neck as the heavy pulse of arousal began to throb between her legs.

The demon was bent over her with his forehead pressed against the floor, horns digging into the wood. With this leverage he reached back with his other hand and started yanking at her belt, a grumble of annoyance escaping his throat that Jane felt more than heard. 

She let out a breathy laugh as he struggled with her pants before she took pity on him; she guessed his kind didn't really have a use for pants.

Awkward she extracted her grip from his hair and attempted to wiggle out from underneath him only for him to nip at her throat and grumble, his hand squeezing her breast and derailing her thoughts momentarily.

With a groan she had twist her legs around awkwardly, unwrapping them around his waist. With a bit of fumbling she managed to kick off her shoes even as Gamzee started mouthing along her throat.

It took more wiggling to take her pants off, during which she accidentally elbowed him in the side and knocked the wind out of him. Thankfully he just started laughing and Jane could help but join his, his weird little snorting honks being oddly adorable.

It also help distract her from the fact she was more than willing- eager even -to have sex with a demon but Jane had a reckless streak which put her cousins to shame and she wasn't about to back down now.

So ignoring the small voice in the back of her head protesting against the idea she instead undid her belt and wiggled out of her pants, trying to ignore Gamzee who had gone back to licking at her neck and squeezing her breast.

It took some fumbling- and nearly kicking Gamzee by accident -but she managed to squirm out of her pants and kicked them off to the side.

Barely a second passed before Gamzee pulled his hand out from under her shirt and gripped her hips in both hands, shifting backwards until his face was level with her groin. 

Jane felt her face burn and she wanted to hide her face in her hands but before she could do so Gamzee shifted his face down and promptly bit off her underwear.

Her startled shriek of surprise caused him to jerk up, claws momentarily biting into her waist.

"Ah shit, got kinda carried away," Gamzee apologetically, face flushed, "I ruined your mini-pants."

Jane laughed, unable to help herself. Either way, it was rather funny he called them mini-pants and she hastened to reassure him, "It's alright, you just startled me is all."

That seemed to sooth him, as he nuzzled at her exposed stomach, her shirt rucking up underneath her breasts. As he mouthed down towards her hips she became painful away she was now naked from the waist down and a part of her wanted to push him away and hide.

Before she could however she felt him nose at the coarse curls of her pubic hair, his huffs of breath causing her to shiver. He lowered his face further and Jane covered her face in embarrassment before his tongue licked up into her.

Her squeal was muffled by her hands and her thighs clamped around his head. Gamzee didn't seem to mind, his hands gripping her hips as he dragged her closer, long tongue sliding deep into her folds. Jane twitched and groaned, biting into her palm to try and stop anymore noises. She could barely think as he laved at her, breath ruffling her dark curls as his piercings rubbed up against her inner walls.

Small muffled moans escaped her mouth as Gamzee licked at her, a deep rumble sounding from him and causing her to shiver and twitch.

A deep pressure began to build up in her abdomen as she shuddered in the demon's grip, but Gamzee didn't up. Instead he pressed himself closer, nose buried in her dark curls.

Jane let out a grunt, eyes clenched shut as her legs began to shake, breath coming faster and faster as the throb between her legs intensified under the demon's ministrations.

She tensed, thighs clamping around Gamzee's head as her orgasm crested and causing her to let out a low keen, arching off the wooden floor.

Gamzee seemed unperturbed as he licked up deep within her, making her yelp and squirm as his tongue pressed against her sensitive folds before he pulled away.

With a groan Jane slumped against the ground, feeling lax and boneless as her breath came in light and quick.

She remained sprawled out on the floor with an arm thrown across her face, glasses fogged up slightly. She felt Gamzee move, nuzzling at her sweaty thigh before a clawed hand lightly press against her forearm.

Jane remained motionless for a moment, trying to calm her heartbeat before she dropped her arm and gave the demon a smile. 

He grinned back, long tail flicking behind him. Gamzee's eyes, she noticed with a startled facination, were a solid shade of vibrant purple, pulsing like strobe lights in the dim room and making him seem even more demonic.

If she had been paying more attention she would have noticed the white paint smeared across the back of her shirt. As it was, she was unaware of the paint and instead reached up. He lowered his face to her hand and Jane stroked his angular cheekbone.

"You okay?"

It took Jane a few moments to reply, and when she did her voice was raspy, "Yes, I'm fine," Jane coughed, trying to smooth her voice, "I'm a little unbalanced- I haven't really done this before."

That was true; beyond some drunken fumbling and sloppy makeouts with Roxy on her birthday Jane didn't have any real sexual experience. Figures her first time was with a gangly goat-fish incubus.

The weird noise Gamzee let out drew her attention; his eyes were still glowing but an expression of intense hunger was inscribed on his face.

Jane blinked up him, noticing how he was hunkered back over her, hands braced near her shoulders while her legs were resting over his thighs.

He didn't respond, just continued to stare at her as if he was about to devour her. She squirmed a bit before finally asking him, "Erm, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Gamzee blinked a few times, eyes still shimmering before giving her a sheepish smile, "Sorry, gettin' all twisted and eager over knowing nobody gotten their passion on in you."

Jane turned a florid shade of red, averting her gaze from his stare and resiting the urge to cover her eyes. It made some sense, a sex-demon being extremely interested in her state of virginity even if it made her self conscious.

"Um, thank you..."

Gamzee nudged her face lightly with his nose, murmuring softly, "Don't see why, you're so motherfuckin' soft and sweet, ain't knowing why someone wouldn't wanna be with you."

Jane squeaked, pressing her face against his chin and feeling Gamzee's hands tug faintly at her naked waist.

For a moment she dithered, before hearing the soft, needy sounds Gamzee was making and feeling the soft fur of his hips brush against the backs if her thighs.

She tensed, hands sliding up into the thick hair at the base of his neck as he nipped lightly at her jugular. After a brief moment of internal debate Jane wrapped her legs around Gamzee's hips and urged him towards her.

With a deep groan Gamzee pulled her up against him, one hand gripping her shoulder as the other settled on the small of her back. Still tired, Jane pressed up against him even as she felt something thick press against her before he slid inside. She tensed at the thickness pressing up within her and Gamzee nuzzled her face, a deep purr rumbling up from his chest as he began to roll up against her until she relaxed.

Jane sighed, pressing her face against Gamzee's throat as he rocked back and forth, thrusting up into her. Gamzee's purring increased until she felt like she was pressed up against a motor and Jane let out a breathy laugh.

Sharp teeth suddenly sinking deep into her shoulder caused a spike of heat to shot through her, causing her to let out a startled shriek of pain and pleasure, jerking up against him.

Just as quickly as the bite appeared Gamzee sucked on the wound until the pain vanished, licking up the bright scarlet as soon as it appeared. Gamzee groaned against her skin as he thrust up into her, leaving her gasping and clinging onto him.

Then she felt him let out a deep moan, dragging her flush up against him and she felt a him spill thick and hot within her before slumping forward, Jane trapped underneath him.

Lazily she ran her fingers through his dense hair, patiently waiting for him to get his breath back. She was stuck underneath his bulk but it was a bearable pressure, even if they were both sweaty beyond reason.

Jane hid a grin in his hair, eyes easing shut as he moved, a small noise escaping her throat as she felt him slide out of her. Gamzee huffed, shifting so he was lying next to her.

It was then Jane realized something that sent alarm bells ringing deep within her mind and in her lax state it took her a long moment to realize why; _the summoning circle was broken._

Gamzee hummed, a deep almost subsonic purr rumbling through his chest before he nuzzled her hair, his breath cold and sweet against her sweat slick skin. Jane smiled, weakly raising a hand and running it through Gamzee's thick hair as the demon curled around her, his body pressed along her side, one arm thrown across her chest and his scaly tail wrapped around her bare legs.

With a sigh Jane turned until her face was pressed against the soft underside of Gamzee's throat, slowly getting lulled to sleep by the demon's rhythmic, heavy purring.

The last though to cross her mind before she fell asleep was _I hope he doesn't kill me..._

* * *

When Jane woke up she was lying naked on her bed, sprawled out on her back. She blinked, peering blearily around her room before her eyes landed on the clock on her bed-side table; 4:20pm.

Jane gave a groan, rubbing at her temple. She'd summoned Gamzee around six o'clock, which meant she had somehow slept for nearly twenty hours.

Despite that she still felt rather exhausted; she reasoned it was Gamzee's fault, since she knew certain kinds of incubi fed off sexual energy and Gamzee must of gotten quite the meal from her. 

She let out a snort, since he hadn't been sated with the liver and keylime pie. Regardless, despite the fact she'd broken the summoning circle he hadn't chosen to kill her; she didn't really remember much after falling asleep though she knew she'd had her shirt on.

Rolling onto her stomach Jane scratched her scalp, squinting at the table. Gamzee had folded her glasses up and put them on the table next to the clock. She grunted, stretching out a hand and snatching up her glasses, poking herself in the eye before managing to put them on.

Yawning she shifted until she was sitting upright, looking down over herself; to her surprise the blood was gone and she sniffed at her arm and caught a whiff of apples. He washed her?

It was a weirdly creepy, comforting thought that Gamzee had been considerate enough to wash the sweet and other bodily fluids off her, even if he did it while she was unconscious.

She ran a hand through her messy hair, struggling to think. She had scattered memories after falling asleep which she had initially thought was a dream; clawed hands scrubbing at her back, feeling herself resting against a chest as water lapped around her waist, a nose brushing against her hair as a tongue laved at the nape of her neck while a voice murmured that she smelled wonderful.

Jane flushed as she shifted awkward on her bed. A romantic demon, not exactly who she planned to meet in the weekend even if it had some rather pleasant results.

With a grunt Jane swung her legs around until she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her thighs were decorated with numerous scratches and a few bruises. 

Rubbing the heel of her palm against a splotchy bruise along the upper side of her thigh Jane glanced back over at the clock, now noticing the folded up piece of paper tucked up against it.

She reached over, grimacing as her sore muscles protested before snatching up the paper. Leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees she unfolded the paper, studying the thick purple writing.

hEy JaNeY hAd A rEaL mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoOd TiMe WiTh YoUr MiRaCuLoUs SeLf LaSt NiGhT aNd If YoU wAnNa MaKe SoMe NoIsE at mE nExT wEeK i'Ll Be ThErE ;o)  


Jane let out a small laugh, putting the paper back on her bedside table before the muted humming of her phone caught her attention. Glancing around she spotted her clothes heaped up on her computer table. Such a nice demon, Gamzee is.

With a grunt she got up and hobbled over to her clothes, uncaring of her nudity as she crossed her room. After a bit of fumbling she managed to fish her phone out of her pants pockets, grimacing at how torn her shirt and trousers were. Gamzee had sharp claws.

Looking back at her phone she sent a brief text to Roxy before her phone buzzed again as Dirk sent her another message.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] has begun Pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]  
  
TT: Jane.  
TT: Is there any particular reason I have a rather fucking hysterical Jake blathering away to me in one window, essentially loosing his shit over the fact you are, and I quote, "Jesus christofer kringlefucker! One of our ladies has been seduced by the incongruous allure of demonic forces!"?  
TT: Because I tried asking Roxy about it but she kept on throwing this "Janey is gettin her fuckin ass murdered by a demon clown cause she dunno when to quit" to every one of my inquiries.  
TT: So yeah, forgive me if I am fairly skeptical of both Jake's and Roxy's assessments.  
GG: No, they were right.  
GG: I was summoning a demon.  
TT: 'Was'?  
GG: Yes.  
GG: It's over and done with.  
GG: We have a date next Sunday.  
TT: You...  
TT: You have a date.  
GG: Yes.  
TT: With a demon.  
GG: Yes.  
GG: An incubus trickster Bard demon, to be precise. He might have a dash of satyr, since he had legs and horns like a goat.  
GG: His name is Gamzee. :B  
TT: Seriously Jane?  
TT: I know the pool of eligible bachelors around here leave a lot to be desired but going horns and brimstone seems to be a bit over the top.  
GG: Oh you certainly don't need to remind me!  
GG: Anyway, what's done is done! Turns out my great-grandmother wasn't as off the rocker as everyone thought.  
GG: Er, at least in regards to demons.  
TT: Truthfully, I never pegged your old lady as someone who flirted with the dark arts even if she went a bit weird later in life.  
TT: But you _did_ manage to summon a demon? Did it harm you?  
TT: Also 'a date'.  
GG: :B  
GG: Well I had quite a fun time with him.  
TT: Jane no.  
TT: You didn't.  
GG: As Roxy would say 'Wonk wonk'.  
GG: ;B  
TT: Well.  
TT: Damn.


End file.
